Too Late to Apologize  But
by Eirann4ever
Summary: Décembre 1999, Severus fou de jalousie traîte Hermione de Sang de Bourbe. Va-t-il s'excuser ? Hermione va-t-elle lui pardonner ou réagir comme Lily des décennies plus tôt ? Est-t-il trop tard encore un fois ? OneShot Lemon  mature content


**Disclaimer** : Tout l'Univers Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Auteur** : Eirann4ever

**Genre** : Romance

**Pairing ** : SS/HG

**WARNING** : Rating M – LEMON

**Remerciement**: Merci à **Zinzinette** ma Beta Reader pour cette fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>**de ****l****'****Auteur** : Vous pourrez suivre la mise à jour des mes fanfics sur mon profil.

Petit cadeau de Noël en attendant les prochains chapitres de My Dark Angel et Severus Dumbledore qui ont prit un peu de retard.

Mon cerveau en ébullition a eu l'idée de ce petit One Shot sans prétention en visionnant une vid d'Acciobook7 qui m'a servi de TRAILER pour cette petite histoire qui est plus optimiste que la fin de la vid. J'adore le groupe **One**** Republic** et surtout cette chanson **APOLOGIZE** que j'ai écouté en boucle pendant des semaines quand je l'ai découverte il y a un petit moment déjà.

Donc je vous livre ci-dessous cette histoire indépendante en 4 actes et un épilogue avec en prime un LEMON, le premier que j'écris en fanfiction.

**BANDE**** ANNONCE** APOLOGIZE : Lien video youtube (auteur Acciobook7) que vous trouverez aussi sur mon profil. Avec le parallèle Severus/Lily et Hermione/Severus confrontés à l'insulte SANG DE BOURBE.

.com/watch?v=N1Hd-FwcRjU

**NB **: je ne tiens pas compte de HP6 et HP7, Albus Dumbledore est toujours vivant. Hermione est majeure, en plus, elle a 19 ans car elle a gagné deux années supplémentaires en utilisant le Retourneur de Temps pour suivre tous ses cours.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé.<strong>

Décembre 1999, Severus fou de jalousie traîte Hermione de Sang de Bourbe. Va-t-il s'excuser ? Hermione va-t-elle lui pardonner ou réagir comme Lily des décennies plus tôt ?

Où est-t-il trop tard encore un fois ?

* * *

><p><em>Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TOO <strong>**LATE ****TO**** APOLOGIZE ****… ****BUT**(1)

… **Please**** Give**** Me ****Another ****Chance** (2)

**_ACTE 1_**

Severus Snape avait toujours navigué en eaux troubles. Toujours à la frontière, sur la corde raide, passant sans difficultés de la Lumière aux Ténèbres, franchissant sans problème et même sans s'en rendre compte la frontière du « Bien » pour se noyer dans le « Mal », et revenir inconscient d'avoir souillé son âme à chaque voyage.

Il s'était enfoncé profondément dans les Ténèbres en servant le Dark Lord et en accomplissant pour lui les pires actions. Mais une chose avait réveillé Severus le jour où malgré ses promesses le Mage Noir avait menti et tué de sang froid Lily Evans Potter.

Ce jour-là quelque chose s'était brisé dans le cœur et l'âme perdue du jeune Mangemort Severus Tobias Snape.

Il avait prit sa décision, avait quitté le service de son Maître et s'était rendu à Albus Dumbledore, prêt à subir les conséquences de ses choix désastreux. Car Severus était un jeune homme fier et orgueilleux, il s'était laissé prendre par l'illusion d'une vie meilleure, faite de pouvoir, d'honneur et de reconnaissance, ce qu'il avait vainement cherché auprès de Lord Voldemort.

Non la sagesse n'était pas le point fort de Severus, il avait commis des fautes impardonnables. Pourquoi ? Juste pour oublier la trahison de Lily qui l'avait abandonné, qui avait piétiné son amitié pour se jeter dans les bras de James-Maudit-Potter. Lily son amie d'enfance qui s'était éloignée de lui jour après jour depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Lily qui avait cautionné les actions minables et cruelles de James et des Maraudeurs. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si le Choixpeau les avait placés dans la même Maison ? Était-ce de sa faute si son intelligence, sa connaissance des Arts Noirs et surtout son ambition démesurée l'avait envoyé à Serpentard ? Non, il appartenait bien à cette Maison.

Albus Dumbledore lui avait donné une seconde chance et malgré le procès, le Magenmagot l'avait absous de ses fautes et placé sous la garde du vieux Sorcier qui l'avait prit comme professeur de Potions.

Sa relative liberté avait un prix, car Dumbledore savait qu'un jour où l'autre Voldemort referait surface et sèmerait à nouveau la terreur. Severus deviendrait alors son arme secrète, l'ancien Mangemort reprendrait du service et deviendrait alors son espion. Albus Dumbledore était un excellent stratège et un joueur d'Echec extrêmement brillant. Il avait toujours plusieurs coups d'avance, et la partie infernale entamée avec le Mage Noir était loin d'être terminée.

Pour Severus Snape, antisocial et solitaire, l'enseignement fut pire que la prison d'Azkaban, car il détestait les enfants et surtout enseigner l'Art délicat des potions à de jeunes crétins sans cervelles.

Sa vie devint un enfer quand le rejeton de James Potter fit son entrée à Poudlard. Sa mission consistait à protéger le morveux qui ressemblait à son pire ennemi, et qui avait les yeux de Lily.

Mais la vie de l'espion changea aussi grâce à l'arrivée d'une jeune sorcière née de moldus qui allait devenir la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter le Survivant.

Le retour de Voldemort était imminent, dès qu'Harry Potter fit son entrée dans le monde Sorcier, toutes les pièces de l'échiquier se mirent en place pour une partie sans pitié qui mènerait à une guerre impitoyable et sans merci entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres.

* * *

><p><em>It's too late to apologize, it's too late…. too late to apologize… it's too late ! (2)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ACTE 2<span>_**

Severus Snape détestait la romance. Il était resté fidèle à la mémoire de Lily. Aucune autre femme n'avait fait battre son cœur. Il avait des besoins d'homme bien sûr, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour avec un grand A. Il avait couché avec des prostituées, des femmes mangemorts et aussi les femmes rencontrées de temps à autre lors des soirées décadentes organisées par son ami et compagnon d'arme auprès du Dark Lord, l'aristocrate libertin Lucius Malfoy.

Aucune femme digne de ce nom n'avait un seul instant réveillé la passion qu'il avait éprouvé pour Lily qui ne s'était jamais donnée à lui. Il s'était toujours dit que personne, aucune âme n'était faite pour lui dans cette vie ci. Et pourtant le cynique et terrifiant Maître des Potions aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître l'amour et le bonheur. Il se demandait si cela existait vraiment, ou si ce concept n'était qu'une illusion que l'on inculquait à l'être humain pour qu'il supporte plus facilement l'inutilité et l'absurdité d'une vie dans la matière. Severus était sarcastique et pessimiste, pour lui la vie n'était qu'une farce grotesque, une tragédie sans espoir.

Comment aurait il pu se douter que l'élève qu'il détestait le plus après Potter junior, la Miss-Je-sais-tout-Granger allait allumer l'étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres. Raviver la flamme mourante d'un feu qui n'était pas censé exister. A dix sept ans, la jeune adolescente avait bien changé et avait maintenant un corps de femme. Elle faisait plus vieille que son âge, sûrement parce qu'elle était plus mature.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt combien elle lui faisait penser à Lily ? Elle était ravissante, intelligente, gentille, attirante, courageuse, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles.

A cause des conneries de Potter, leurs chemins s'étaient souvent croisés. L'élève parfaite, sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, avait écopé de quelques détentions dans les cachots, à récurer sans magie les chaudrons.

Severus avait prit un malin plaisir à la punir et lui faire exécuter des tâches indignes de son intelligence. Il ne s'était pas privé de la blesser avec des paroles cruelles. C'est au cours de ces rencontres insolites que leur vie allait basculer et changer à jamais. Cela et l'été dernier passé au 12 Square Grimmauld où ils s'étaient laissé allés à leur sentiment et avaient commencé à coucher ensemble.

Le Maître des Potions ne s'embarrassait pas de la morale ou des préjugés. Il avait remarqué la gêne et les joues rougissantes d'Hermione Granger quand il s'approchait d'elle en cours. C'était pire quand il lui prenait la main pour corriger un geste alors qu'elle mélangeait les ingrédients dans une potion.

Il n'avait que faire des interdictions. Après tout, il était complètement amoral. Il jouait tout le temps un rôle. Il était l'espion de Dumbledore auprès de Voldemort et l'espion de Voldemort auprès de Dumbledore. Il mentait tellement pour sa survie, qu'il en avait pratiquement perdu sa propre identité. Son seul point de repère était Lily. Il voulait se battre pour la Lumière pour Lily.

Pourtant après plus dix sept années à entretenir le souvenir d'un fantôme qui ne l'avait jamais aimé comme lui l'aurait voulu, la flamme s'était éteinte peu à peu. Le cœur mort de Severus Tobias Snape s'était remis à battre pour la sincérité d'une jeune Gryffondor qui attirait de plus en plus son attention.

Pour elle, il était prêt à franchir de nouveau la frontière du bien et du mal et il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser ses dons de Legilimens – alors que c'était interdit - pour lire sans vergogne dans les pensées de la jeune femme à ces moments-là. Et il y avait surpris des images fort intéressantes. La Rouge et Or fantasmait sur lui de façon extrêmement précise. Comment une fille aussi intelligente pouvait avoir des pensées érotiques le concernant, lui l'homme le plus détesté du Monde Sorcier ? Elle ne savait pas se protéger et n'avait pas senti l'intrusion dans son esprit. Pour le Directeur de Serpentard la fin justifiait toujours les moyens. Cette jeune femme innocente le voulait et lui la désirait plus que tout, alors elle l'aurait.

Il avait utilisé tout un arsenal de ses innombrables talents pour séduire la Lionne et l'attirer dans ses filets. Severus Snape était un prédateur, et quand il avait une proie en vue, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. La jeune Gryffondor qui cherchait la reconnaissance du seul professeur qui ne louait pas son intelligence et ses résultats, et qui était tombée amoureuse du ténébreux Maître des Potions, ne tenta même pas de lui résister. Comment aurait elle pu l'ignorer alors qu'il correspondait à son idéal et qu'aucun garçon de son âge ne lui plaisait ?

Elle avait tout fait pour attirer son attention et le séduire. Elle aurait vendu son âme pour lui et c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle aurait été incapable d'expliquer rationnellement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour le séduire et ne rêvait que d'une chose : devenir une vraie femme dans les bras de cet homme mystérieux et plus dangereux qu'un sortilège Impardonnable. Severus Snape avait le goût du fruit interdit. Tout les séparait, leur âge, leur statut, leur Maison et surtout leur camp respectif, car le Serpentard avait toujours un pied dans les Ténèbres. Elles faisaient partie de lui, même s'il s'évertuait à lutter contre Elles.

Le hasard qui faisait bien les choses,fit en sorte de les placer dans un contexte différent, et après s'être tourné autour pendant la sixième année scolaire de la jeune fille, Severus était passé à l'attaque lors d'une rencontre dans la bibliothèque du 12 Square Grimmauld, après une réunion de l'Ordre.

Dès leur première rencontre, Severus et Hermione franchirent ensemble le Rubicon sans espoir de retour. La passion qui les consumait était plus forte que tout, irraisonnée, dévorante, et destructrice. Hermione s'était donnée à lui sans arrières pensées. Elle désirait faire l'amour avec lui. C'était lui qu'elle avait choisi pour perdre sa virginité. Et leurs premiers ébats amoureux furent épiques.

Pour la première fois de sa vie le Maître des Potion fit l'amour avec une femme, lui qui jusque là s'était contenté de « baiser » sans se soucier le moins du monde du désir de ses partenaires occasionnelles. Le jour où Hermione Granger se donna toute entière à Severus, ce dernier réalisa qu'il était réellement amoureux de la jeune fille, et qu'il avait enfin fait le deuil de Lily Evans Potter.

Car il éprouvait vraiment des sentiments pour Hermione et il s'était montré doux, respectueux, généreux puis passionné, emballé comme un cheval sauvage. Il l'avait entraîné avec lui dans une nuit de plaisir première d'une longue série. Oh oui avec Hermione Granger, il avait enfin rencontré le grand amour, il s'était donné corps et âme. Elle était si belle, si pure, si confiante et sincère. Hermione était différente de Lily, elle était son âme sœur, malgré toutes leurs différences, cette magnifique jeune femme lui était destinée.

Leur relation secrète n'était pas facile à gérer, surtout quand la dernière année scolaire commença. Et puis la jalousie de Severus était pire que tout. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle passe du temps avec Potter et Weasley. Pourtant le point positif était qu'il avait l'accord d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier avait le don de savoir avant tout le monde et surtout les intéressés eux même ce qui se passait. Il avait deviné l'attirance entre le professeur et l'élève avant que les deux protagonistes ne s'en rendent compte.

Le Directeur était à cheval sur les principes et l'éthique, mais il savait intuitivement que ces deux-la avait besoin de se rapprocher et que de toutes manières, ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Dumbledore avait souvent des flashs, des visions sur le futur, en fait, il pouvait largement se passer de Sybil Trelewney le professeur de Divination. Cette brave femme don le don s'était émoussé depuis sa prophétie concernant l'Elu, avait surtout besoin d'un foyer et d'un travail.

Leur amour interdit aux yeux du reste de la société et de Poudlard en particulier, se passait en rendez-vous improvisés, en rencontres secrètes passionnées, en disputes et réconciliations sur l'oreiller. Au grand désespoir d'Hermione, Severus était un amant exigeant, tyrannique mais ô combien efficace. C'était un Maître dans plusieurs domaines et malgré sa froideur et son indifférence habituelle, le feu couvait toujours sous la glace.

La Gryffondor était prête à toutes les concessions car elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse et accro de son Serpentard. Il était comme une drogue, un poison toxique qui enivrait tous ses sens. Et puis il était professeur mais surtout espion auprès de Voldemort. Elle voulait lui offrir du bonheur, de l'amour comme si chaque instant passé ensemble pouvait être le dernier. Elle l'aimait tellement que cela la faisait souffrir. Elle avait tellement peur pour lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis une éternité et elle était prête à donner sa vie pour lui.

Pourtant le Vert et Argent n'était jamais était toujours contrarié et d'une complexité sans commune mesure. Sa vie d'espion lui pesait, ses rencontres avec le Dark Lord le minait et le rendait agressif comme un fauve sanguinaire cloîtré dans une cage.

Severus se montrait de plus en plus dur et injuste avec Harry Potter et les Gryffondor en général. Ce mois de Décembre n'était pas fait pour arranger les choses. Cette période déprimait encore plus le Directeur de Serpentard qui sentait peser sur lui la solitude infinie d'une vie pleine de souffrance. Et ce 13 Décembre 1999 marqua un tournant dangereux. Ce jour là, il avait dépassé largement les bornes, Hermione se dressa contre lui pour défendre Harry. Cette action déclencha la fureur du Professeur. Jamais la colère et la rage contenue depuis des années, n'avaient atteint un tel niveau et devant tous ses élèves, il perdit son sang froid et la traita de sale petite traînée de Sang de Bourbe. A la surprise générale, la plus sage des étudiantes gifla le Directeur de Serpentard et quitta de la classe en pleurant.

Le professeur récolta un blâme pour avoir insultéson élève avec le mot interdit que seul les Mangemorts utilisaient.

Hermione Granger n'avait pas porté plainte mais avait exigé des excuses publiques devant tous les élèves et professeurs.

En bon Serpentard, Severus qui avait prétexté la fatigue et la pression exercée par ses activités d'espion, s'était plié aux exigences du Directeur, pour avoir la paix et s'éviter le courroux de ses collègues. Il n'avait rien à faire de ce que pensaient les autres professeurs. Il voulait juste éviter les remarques désagréables et les reproches. Il désirait seulement la paix ne voulant pas se justifier.

Les rapports entre les deux protagonistes se dégradèrent sans espoir de réconciliation. C'était leur première grosse dispute et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment gérer une telle crise, sinon en se réfugiant dans la solitude et la tristesse d'avoir perdu l'autre pour toujours.

Severus se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir saccagé sa relation parce qu'il pensait qu'Hermione était trop bien pour lui et qu'il ne la méritait pas. N'était-il pas après tout le roi de l'autodestruction en tout genre ? Il avait toujours tout détruit, surtout ce qui était beau et entrait dans sa vie. Les Ténèbres qui l'habitaient étaient bien trop profondes pour pouvoir supporter le plus petit rayon de Lumière.

Hermione, quant à elle, lui en voulait de l'avoir insulté avec ces mots-là, les deux insultes les plus graves à ses yeux qui remettaient en cause son intégrité et sa pureté. Severus était un monstre d'égoïsme et de sadisme, et pourtant elle continuait à l'aimer malgré tout. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire sa vie avec un être aussi instable et cruel. Il avait commis l'impardonnable. Il avait franchit la barrière invisible qu'elle s'était fixée.

* * *

><p><em>It's too late to apologize, it's too late…. too late to apologize… it's too late ! <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ACTE 3<span>_**

Severus Tobias Snape était un homme fier et orgueilleux. Ce n'était pas le genre d'individu à reconnaître ses tords et encore moins à demander pardon. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé et que tout recommençait. Il avait traité la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde de Sang de Bourbe et de trainée en plus. Il avait été injuste, vindicatif, fou de jalousie quand elle avait prit la défense de Potter, exactement comme avec Lily auparavant. Bon sang pourquoi sa vie devait toujours tourner autour d'un connard de Potter qui s'évertuait à lui pourrir l'existence ?

Etait-il prêt à perdre Hermione ? Devait-il s'abaisser à faire des excuses ? Et si oui, est-ce que cela en valait la peine ? Après tout la Gryffondor l'évitait comme la peste et quand leur regard se croisait ce qu'il y lisait n'avait rien d'amical. Peut-être allait elle le rejeter et se moquer de lui. ?

Il avait tout gâché avec Lily, il était peut être trop tard à cette époque, mais il n'avait jamais demandé pardon. Ils étaient devenus ennemis et il avait été éjecté de son cercle le jour où il l'avait traité de Sang de bourbe, alors qu'elle avait essayé de prendre sa défense auprès de James. Elle était morte avant qu'il ait pu trouver le courage de lui dire combien il regrettait ses paroles injustes, et combien il s'était fourvoyé en prenant la Marque des Ténèbres en entrant au service du Mage Noir.

Il était maudit. Son âme était souillée et malgré toute son intelligence et sa puissante magie, sa vie entière n'était qu'un immense gâchis. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, chaque jour qui passait, chaque mission d'espionnage, chaque punition du Dark Lord, sonnait le glas d'une vie qui s'égrainait dans le sablier satanique des Ténèbres infinies. La mort serait sa seule récompense, car il le sentait dans ses tripes, il ne survivrait jamais à cette guerre.

Hermione était la seule chose bien qui lui était arrivé, et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Etant donné l'avenir sans espoir qui se profilait à l'horizon, il voulait passer ce qui lui restait de temps aux côtés de celle qui avait changé sa façon de percevoir le monde. Car son Hermione voyait la vie en multicolore alors que pour lui, depuis l'enfance, ne pouvait percevoir que des nuances de gris.

Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape décida de ravaler son orgueil démesuré qui ne lui avait causé que des problèmes, et décida de s'excuser personnellement afin de plaider sa cause auprès de la femme de sa vie. Cette âme généreuse qui lui avait offert son Amour démesuré malgré son côté sombre et destructeur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, si tout avait marché, il aurait passé enfin le premier Noël sous le signe de l'amour et de l'espoir. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour connaitre enfin le bonheur d'être avec un être aimé.

Par amour pour elle, il était prêt à plaider sa cause et à lui demander de lui donner une seconde chance. Il voulait se battre pour défendre jusqu'au bout la petite flamme lumineuse que la jeune femme avait réussi à allumer et faire vivre dans son cœur sombre d'ex Mangemort et d'agent double.

* * *

><p><em>It's too late to apologize, it's too late…. too late to apologize… it's too late !<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ACTE 4<span>_**

Hermione avait décidé de se rendre au rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Severus. Elle n'aimait pas les situations bancales et floues. Elle voulait entendre ses explications et mettre les points sur les « i » avant de rompre officiellement et définitivement malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

Severus était d'une beauté vénéneuse et son charme ténébreux empoisonné tout comme leur amour. Elle devait absolument y mettre fin si elle ne voulait pas y laisser son âme et sa raison. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour eux deux. Pourtant ces jours passés loin de lui, l'absence de son contact, de son odeur et de sa passion quand il la faisait sienne, lui manquaient terriblement comme des éléments vitaux comme l'eau ou l'oxygène.

Le soir tard, elle avait réussi à se faufiler discrètement hors de la tour Gryffondor, quittant sa chambre de Préfète en Chef en empruntant le passage secret qui la mènerait tout droit dans les appartements de son amoureux. Il lui ouvrit la porte avant même qu'elle ne prononce le mot de passe. Il était là devant elle, fascinant, envoûtant, d'une prestance aristocratique, vêtu d'une chemise de satin noir et d'un pantalon noir de la meilleure coupe, les cheveux coiffés en arrière retenus dans un catogan mettant en valeur les traits de son visage. Il n'avait rien du « Professeur Snape » mais tout du « Severus » qu'elle avait apprit à aimer.

- Bonsoir Hermione, vas-y entre, je t'attendais avec impatience.

- Bonsoir Severus.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils en cuir en face de la cheminée où se consumait un feu aux flammes mourantes.

Il brisa le silence pesant qui s'était soudain installé. Il lui proposa un thé qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Alors qu'il lui tendait un mug de thé earl grey, son préféré, il prit place dans le fauteuil voisin avec un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

- Je sais que je suis impardonnable. Ce que je t'ai dit, même sous le coup de la colère est … absolument abominable. J'aimerais que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense, et je souhaite de tout mon cœur obtenir ton pardon et une seconde chance. D'accord ?

- Je veux bien t'écouter, mais je ne peux rien te promettre. En fait, je suis venue ici pour te dire que je voulais tout arrêter entre nous.

Une ombre fugitive passa dans le regard onyx impénétrable, mais le Serpentard n'avait pas l'intention de capituler.

- Hermione je te l'avoue, je suis égoïste, jaloux comme un tigre, et rancunier. Je suis un salaud, un criminel, enfin tu connais tout un pan de ma vie dont je ne suis pas fier, pourtant avec toi j'ai eu l'impression que j'étais en rémission. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne supporte pas que tu sois si attachée à Potter, ça me rend complètement fou.

La jeune femme avait décidé de le laisser parler, d'écouter sa plaidoirie. Elle lui répondit avec douceur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches donc ? Tu détestes… Non, tu hais Harry depuis la minute où tu l'as rencontré. C'est mon meilleur ami et je m'évertuerai toujours à le défendre contre toi et ton injustice. Cela ne veut pas dire que je trahis notre amour. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie qui ait pu te rendre aussi désabusé et cruel ?

Elle but quelques gorgées du thé bien chaud tout en observant attentivement son professeur et amant.

Severus qui disciplinait toujours son corps et son esprit pour être en maîtrise totale en toute circonstance, sentait sa muraille se fissurer et son cœur se déchirer. Il ne voulait pas la perdre alors il devait être franc. Il devait lui dire la vérité sur le contentieux qui existait entre lui et les Maraudeurs, lui révéler sa faiblesse face à ce qu'il avait vécu en tant qu'élève.

- Potter Senior a fait de ma vie à Poudlard un enfer. Lui et ses amis les Maraudeurs m'ont persécuté à longueur de temps pendant les sept longues années de ma scolarité. J'ai dû me défendre et je l'ai fait en devenant plus féroce par n'importe quel moyen. J'ai plongé dans les Arts Noirs pour arriver à mes fins. J'étais déjà tellement doué que ce fut un jeu d'enfant, grâce à ces débiles j'ai fait des progrès considérables. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. J'étais amoureux de mon amie d'enfance Lily Evans.

Le nom attira tout de suite l'attention de la Gryffondor et elle questionna de suite son compagnon.

- La mère d'Harry ?

- Oui mais avant d'être la mère d'Harry, elle était ma meilleure amie. Le destin m'a envoyé à Serpentard et elle a rejoint les Maraudeurs à Gryffondor. Elle s'est éloignée de moi, elle s'est efforcée de m'éviter. Ses amis ont passé leur temps à m'insulter et à me tendre des pièges pour me faire mal, ils ont même essayé de me tuer. Elle n'a jamais rien dit ou fait pour les en empêcher ou les raisonner. Un jour, le seul jour où elle a pris ma défense, j'étais tellement humilié et en colère que je l'ai traité de Sang de Bourbe. Les Maraudeurs m'ont corrigé et Lily ne m'a jamais plus adressé la parole. J'avais tord, je ne le pensais pas, c'était juste une insulte qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Ma famille maternelle m'avait inculqué la doctrine des Sangs Purs depuis ma tendre enfance. C'est une expression qui est partie comme ça, même si cette insulte est la pire qui soit, elle est tellement banale dans nos familles qu'on n'y porte plus grande attention.

Hermione était abasourdie par toutes les révélations que lui faisait son amant. Ainsi il avait subi un lavage de cerveau comme le jeune Draco Malfoy, exemple typique du jeune Serpentard qui finirait automatiquement par recevoir la marque. Severus était programmé pour devenir à coup sûr un disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les Maraudeurs avec leurs farces vicieuses et leurs insultes constantes, avaient accéléré le programme qui devait transformer un jeune et brillant étudiant en Mangemort assoiffé de vengeance.

Severus continua sans trop savoir ce que pensait la jeune femme.

- J'étais trop fier pour m'abaisser à demander pardon à Lily, il était trop tard. Tout était fini entre nous, mais le pire, ce qui m'a brisé à jamais, c'est qu'elle se soit jeté dans les bras de James Potter. Elle s'est mariée avec ce débile prétentieux et elle a eu un enfant. Je lui en ai voulu, mais je l'aimais trop pour la détester alors j'ai reporté toute ma fureur sur Potter. Je le hais de toute mon âme, même encore maintenant qu'il est mort depuis longtemps. Il m'a volé le cœur de Lily.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer d'une pointe de jalousie. Alors après toutes ces années il l'aimait encore. Elle lui demanda d'un ton incertain.

- Tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle ?

Severus soupira et avoua d'une voix remplie d'un mélange d'amertume et de libération.

- Non ça fait un moment que j'ai réalisé que je pensais être amoureux d'elle, mais en fait je n'ai aimé qu'un fantasme d'elle, une image irréelle. Une Lily parfaite et amoureuse de moi qui n'a jamais existé. Lily ne m'a jamais aimé et n'a jamais été digne de mon amour pour elle. Cette femme m'a trahi mais ce que je regrette c'est de n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser. Elle est morte et il ne m'est resté que des regrets. J'ai fais mon deuil maintenant, mais je n'ai pas encore surmonté ma haine de Potter. Quand je vois Potter Junior… C'est mon passé qui me hante, son arrogance me renvoie toujours à James Potter. C'est pour ça que j'ai pété les plombs quand tu as pris sa défense encore une fois. Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai vu, c'est Lily, la Lily qui m'a trompé, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à effacer tout ça de ma mémoire.

Severus avala quelques gorgées de son whisky pour se donner une contenance.

Hermione se sentait triste pour Severus, le pauvre il avait eut une vie tellement dure, pleine de chagrins, de regrets, de rancune et d'amertume. La Rouge et Or repensa alors aux paroles de sa mère qui lui avait répété souvent qu'un homme était la somme de ses expériences et que les traumatismes de son enfance le marquerait à jamais. Même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, Severus ne pouvait pas effacer d'un coup les cicatrices psychiques qui avaient strié son existence.

Severus se leva et s'approcha de la Gryffondor, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit la main en la fixant de son regard noir brûlant de désir, et lui dit de sa voix grave et envoûtante.

- Hermione je réalise tout à fait que rien de ce que j'ai dis ne peux absoudre mes insultes à ton égard, mais je t'en conjure pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur, mais je ne peux pas changer ma nature. Je combats pour la Lumière et tu me donnes la force de combattre, mais j'appartiens définitivement aux Ténèbres, ça je ne peux le nier.

La jeune femme caressa le visage aimé et lui répondit.

- Severus je te pardonne mais donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas rompre avec toi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je ne suis pas prête à subir tes colères, ou tes sautes d'humeur dès que quelque chose ou quelqu'un te contrarie. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de changer, mais je ne veux pas que ta jalousie maladive m'entraîne en enfer.

- J'ai confiance en toi et en ta sagesse Hermione, malgré ton jeune âge tu es la plus raisonnable de nous deux. Maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas comme Lily. Tu es différente. Je te fais confiance parce que tu es sincère, tu n'acceptes pas l'injustice et tu es prête à défendre ceux que tu aimes. Je veux faire partie de ta vie Hermione parce que je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé. Je veux vivre au présent avec toi à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de toi et de ton amour, et je suis prêt à te donner tout ce que j'ai pour te rendre heureuse. Je t'aime tellement que je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour toi. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous cacher, mais je suis fier de notre amour et quand la guerre sera terminée, je suis prêt à vivre cet amour au grand jour, enfin si tu le désires aussi.

Hermione fixa son amant, et retint à grand peine les larmes d'émotions qui coulaient le long de ses joues, c'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'elle avait jamais entendu. Severus était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Elle n'était pas qu'une passade ou un substitut. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas lui pardonner alors qu'elle savait combien cela lui avait coûté de se confier à elle et de présenter des excuses ?

Elle savait que cet homme ne pliait devant personne, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était pas le genre d'être à faire des concessions. Elle ne pouvait pas en son âme et conscience lui refuser cette deuxième chance. Severus était un homme fier et il avait fait un énorme pas vers la réconciliation, elle ne pouvait pas lui renvoyer ses efforts à la figure. Elle ne le voulait pas non plus, car elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde malgré son sale caractère, et ses tonnes de défauts qui faisaient de lui le Severus dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse.

Et puis les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Elle avait prévu de les passer à Poudlard avec lui, le loup solitaire. En cette période de Fêtes symboles de paix, d'amour, de pardon et de seconde chance, elle décida d'accepter ses excuses.

Elle se leva alors que le professeur se redressait attendant le verdict de la seule personne qui avait réussi à le faire revenir à la vie, lui qui vivait depuis des années dans une sorte de brouillard hanté par les souvenirs douloureux du passé.

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son amoureux et lui donna la réponse tant attendue.

- Je t'aime trop pour t'éjecter de ma vie sans te donner une nouvelle chance. Mais je t'en conjure ne me déçois pas, car c'est l'unique et dernière fois qu'elle se présente. Et promets-moi de ne plus jamais prononcé le nom de Lily devant moi. Cette femme t'a fait trop de mal, elle ne mérite pas que tu continues de souffrir à cause d'elle.

- Je te le promets Hermione. Je veux te prouver que tu es la seule qui compte dans ma vie. Tu es la seule et unique femme dont je suis amoureux et qui a eu la chance de conquérir mon cœur et mon âme. Tu es la seule à qui j'ai offert ma vie et avec qui je suis prêt à me marier. J'ai eu des tas de conquêtes _Love_, mais tu es la seule avec qui j'ai réellement fait l'amour.

Hermione adorait sa façon de lui dire « _Love_ » surnom amoureux dont il l'avait affublé. Elle soupira d'aise et tendit son visage vers celui de son amant. Severus prit passionnément les lèvres offertes la pressant contre lui, sa bouche dévorant celle de la Gryffondor, qui lui rendait son baiser avec passion, réveillant un feu amoureux qui ne s'était jamais éteint malgré leur dispute et leur reproche.

Le Serpentard qui se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, décida de passer à l'action et souleva la Rouge et Or dans ses bras puissants tout en continuant de l'embrasser furieusement, pour aller dans sa chambre où l'attendait son immense lit king size qui avait déjà abrité leurs ébats amoureux.

Severus déposa délicatement la jeune femme sur le lit et impatient de la goûter entièrement, il fit disparaître tous leurs vêtements d'un mouvement de baguette. Il fit apparaître une multitude de bougies qui éclairèrent la chambre de façon romantique.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps élancé qui semblait sculpté dans le marbre presque entièrement imberbe, et couverts de cicatrices. Ses muscles longs roulaient puissamment sous sa peau telle une panthère alors qu'il s'approchait du lit le sexe brandi, énorme, long et dur, palpitant au rythme d'une pulsation mystérieuse.

L'homme s'allongea prêt d'elle et commença à caresser les seins juvéniles, de ses doigts longs et experts. Cette nuit, c'est lui qui mènerait le jeu. Il glissa sa langue sur les globes laiteux et mordilla les pointes dressées. Hermione renversa la tête en arrière les yeux à demi fermés, elle se laissa faire alors que son corps tout entier souffrait de désir et de manque de lui. Elle souhaitait qu'il la fasse sienne tout de suite et maintenant, car les jours passés sans lui l'avaient laissée affamée.

Severus aussi était affamé mais il voulait savourer chaque seconde le corps de son Hermione, il prit goulûment la pointe dressée entre ses lèvres pendant que sa langue s'activait, titillant habilement la sensibilité accrue de la jeune fille. La main droite de l'homme se dirigea vers l'antre chaud et les doigts du Maître des potions s'insinuèrent délicatement au cœur de la toison ambre découvrant la moiteur troublante. Hermione se cambra sous le plaisir conjugué de la langue sur sa poitrine et des doigts qui s'activaient à l'intérieur de sa grotte humide de plaisir.

La jeune fille s'entendit gémir. Une flambée de désir l'envahit, si violente qu'elle ne put empêcher ses tremblements. Son ange ténébreux délaissa les seins, et exerça une pression de son genou qui força la belle à entrouvrir ses cuisses. Il se plaqua contre elle et répandit sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules et ses seins un chapelet de baisers brûlants et gourmands. Ses doigts avides stimulaient la jouissance de la Gryffondor.

Hermione gémissant, le bassin secoué de soubresauts de plus en plus violents, répondit avec ardeurs à ses assauts experts et sans pitié, passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son amant pour l'inciter à continuer ses caresses divines.

- Severus … s'il te plaît viens.

- Patience petite Gryffondor. Je veux que tu sois complètement prête à me recevoir. Tu sais combien je suis affamé et exigeant.

Les lèvres de l'homme parcoururent le ventre soyeux, lentement comme s'il s'adonnait à un rituel mystérieux. Il plongea son visage entre les cuisses offertes et y enfouit sa bouche. Sa langue goûta goulûment le nectar acidulé, s'attardant sur le bouton de rose gonflé. Severus savait très bien que sa bouche chaude sur l'humidité croissante de la jeune fille allait l'amener à un paroxysme de plaisir qui n'était qu'un début de leur longue chevauchée nocturne.

Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il était prêt à redoubler d'effort pour la satisfaire pleinement et rattraper toutes ces nuits de plaisirs perdus. Hermione gémissait, criait se cambrait sous le va-et-vient de la langue experte, les reins soulevés par des tremblements provoqués par un orgasme dévastateur.

- Assez mon amour, assez. Viens, maintenant tout de suite… » demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant, désirant que son amant s'engouffre dans son intimité.

Enivré de l'ambroisie juvénile et la réaction de sa compagne secouée par le plaisir qu'il lui avait offert, Severus délaissa enfin la moiteur parfumée, se glissa le long du corps féminin, et s'empara de sa bouche partageant avec elle le goût parfumé de son plaisir.

Sans plus attendre, alors qu'elle gisait sur les draps de satin, son corps tendu par le désir prête à s'offrir, il la prit par les hanches, glissa entre ses cuisses et s'empala jusqu'à la garde, la pénétrant d'un violent coup de reins. La porte de vie féminine était si gonflée par l'orgasme que la virilité triomphante de l'homme se retrouva enserré dans un espace délicieusement chaud.

Hermione cria de surprise et de plaisir, non encore remise de l'intense jouissance qui venait de la parcourir, alors qu'elle ne s'était pas encore rétablie de la vague précédente. Severus qui la fixait de son regard noir et brûlant de désirs inassouvis, commença à accélérer ses coups de boutoir, progressivement toujours plus profonds, implacables. Et de fait la jouissance revint aussitôt comme si l'homme ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de redescendre avant de reprendre crescendo sous le rythme effréné du va-et-vient.

Agrippé à lui, elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche, alors qu'il l'étreignait avec frénésie, la pilonnait et pétrissait le corps de sa bien aimée à un rythme endiablé. Les hanches en fusion de la Gryffondor se tendirent avidement à la rencontre des reins du Serpentard. Severus accéléra la vitesse de pénétration, changeant la position de ses hanches, et les angles d'attaques, décidé à ne laisser aucune partie de cette antre mystérieuse inexplorée.

Deux fois encore, elle connut l'orgasme entre les bras de son homme. Elle était ivre de caresses et de baisers. Et Severus se laissait emporter par le son divin des gémissements de plaisirs de celle qui avait fait fondre son cœur de pierre. Il n'avait toujours pas laissé exploser sa jouissance. La chevauchée sauvage et amoureuse reprit de plus belle. Il n'en avait pas finit avec elle. Quand il s'agissait d'Hermione, Severus était prêt à déployer des ressources inexploitées d'énergie et d'imagination dans l'art délicat de donner du plaisir à une femme, sa femme, car il la considérait comme telle.

Hermione s'entendit crier, gémir, soupirer, ses mains prisonnières d'un ballet dément, ses jambes frénétiquement nouées autour des reins de Severus, sa bouche aspirant les lèvres de son amant.

Ils repartirent alors dans un va-et-vient endiablé. Hermione entre deux gémissements, avait la force de murmurer des paroles incohérentes où elle prononçait le prénom de son bien aimé et des paroles d'encouragement : oui, encore, plus fort.

Lorsqu'il sentit que sa belle et jeune muse allait encore hurler de plaisir, le suppliant de jouir à son tour, Severus, homme et monstre à la fois, se laissa enfin dominé par sa propre jouissance. Emportés tous les deux dans un final syncopé entrecoupé de cris et de soupirs, sur une même longueur d'onde, vint pour tous deux une l'ultime vague libératrice, le déferlement bienfaiteur qui les transportèrent au-delà d'eux même, à la frontière magique de la jouissance ultime, aux limites extrêmes de la béatitude et de l'évanouissement. Severus expulsa sa semence avec une force jamais atteinte, inondant en vagues furieuses la grotte secrète et mystérieuse qui enserrait sa verge gonflée.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur les draps en bataille, épuisés, en sueur mais complètement rassasiés, le cœur battant. Jamais leur rencontre amoureuse n'avait atteint un tel paroxysme et une telle perfection. Plus ils apprenaient à se connaître et plus leur entente sexuelle progressait. Mais par dessus tout leur amour pour l'autre devenait plus fort, jour après jour, assez fort pour surmonter n'importe quel obstacle.

Severus resta encore un moment en elle, et caressa les cheveux ondulés qui sentaient la vanille. Il n'était pas très bavard en général et surtout pas après l'amour, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime à la folie Love. Je suis persuadé que tout aurait pu être différent si je t'avais rencontré à l'époque. Définitivement tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur.

Il la couvrit de baisers délicats et légers comme des ailes de papillons. Puis se retira doucement de l'endroit magique et mystérieux qui lui avait donné autant de plaisir.

Hermione le laissa faire regardant avec émerveillement la virilité encore provocante de Severus. Décidément ce diable d'homme était terriblement sexy et si viril. Bien sûr dans les minutes à suivre comme tous les hommes après l'amour il porterait son attribut en berne, mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une simple pause. Car le Maître des Potions était une force de la nature terriblement sexuée et elle savait qu'il serait prêt pour plusieurs autres rounds. Le fait d'avoir passé des jours dans l'abstinence n'avait fait qu'aiguiser l'appétit du Serpentard.

La jeune femme soupira d'aise en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant terrible. Elle devait reprendre des forces car elle savait pertinemment que son amoureux avide de plaisir allait la prendre d'assaut de nouveau. La nuit allait être torride, comme toutes leurs nuits d'ailleurs. Elle bénissait le ciel d'être jeune, car son amant était sans pitié. Son brun ténébreux était toujours affamé, son appétit d'elle jamais apaisé. Mais elle ne s'en plaindrait jamais. Qui aurait pu deviner que sous cette façade glaciale couvait un volcan. Severus était un vrai volcan avec tout le danger que cela sous-entendait ?

Après avoir renouvelé encore deux fois leur joute amoureuse, les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais heureux.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>EPILOGUE<span>_**

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla Severus découvrit qu'il était seul dans son lit qui était un vrai champ de bataille. Comme d'habitude, Hermione s'était esquivée pour rejoindre sa chambre de Préfète comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait pas le choix et lui non plus. Il trouva un petit mot sur l'oreiller de sa belle. Le cœur battant, il saisit la note et lu.

_Mon Amour,_

_Bonjour mon Chéri, j'espère que tu as bien dormi._

_**Apologize ****Accepted **(Excuse acceptée)._

_Passe une bonne journée et surtout évite de te mettre en colère._

_J'adore quand tu es en pleine forme. Cette nuit a été la plus mémorable que nous ayons passé ensemble et j'espère qu'elle n'est pas la dernière._

_Ce qui m'a le plus touché c'est le fait que tu ais admis tes erreurs et que tu ais eu le courage de demander pardon. Cela prouve que tu as vraiment changé et que tu es réellement un autre homme._

_Pour moi c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que tu pouvais me faire._

_A ce soir pour une autre nuit d'amour torride dont toi seul a le secret._

_Ton Hermione qui t'aime plus que tout au monde._

_HG_

Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Hermione était une Gryffondor au cœur généreux, elle était capable de pardonner. Il se promit de faire tout son possible pour ne jamais plus la décevoir. Cette jeune femme valait tous les trésors du monde et elle était son trésor à lui, le seul, l'unique, et le plus précieux de toute sa vie. Le plus beau cadeau que l'Univers lui ait jamais offert et il tenait à le garder pour l'éternité.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers - MERRY CHRISTMAS AND PEACE ON EARTH.<br>**

Chers Lectrices (teurs),

Et oui je suis une incurable romantique et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écrire un Happy End. Après tout c'est bientôt Noël, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brut ne fait pas de mal n'est ce pas ?

J'espère que mon Lemon reste quand même poétique même si détaillé, et qu'il ne vous a pas semblé trop vulgaire.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un Joyeux Noël de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année..

Et pour celles et ceux qui laissent une petite review, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles en prime au pied du sapin et une photo dédicacée de Severus ça vaut le coup !

Merry Christmas.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span> complémentaires :

**(1)** **Too ****Late ****to ****Apologize :**Trop tard pour s'excuser

**(2**) **But**** Please ****give**** me ****another ****chance **: Mais s'il te plaît donne moi une autre chance.


End file.
